


Spider-Man: Aftermath

by DarthFett1218



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gaining Super Powers, Kidnapping, Multiple Enemies, Trust Issues, new partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFett1218/pseuds/DarthFett1218
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOMEAfter the events of Far From Home, Peter Parker returns to his school being known as Spider-Man. How will enemies take advantage in knowing who he is? How will his loved ones be hurt? After the betrayal he suffered from Quentin Beck, aka Mysterio, Peter is no longer very trusting of anyone but his closest allies. But who knows, what if they betray him too? As new enemies arise, a new friend requests to help Peter in his journey. But are they serious? Can Peter trust them?A re imagining of 'Spider-Man and Spider-Woman' after the events of Endgame and Far From Home





	Spider-Man: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spider-Man and Spider-Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036399) by [DarthFett1218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFett1218/pseuds/DarthFett1218). 

> Hey, everyone! Glad you could make it! I'm finally back, and after seeing Endgame and Far From Home, and hearing the tragic news of the loss of Spider-Man, I decided it was time to get back into the swing of things! I've created a new story along the lines of Far From Home, and created it as a redo of my other story, 'Spider-Man and Spider-Woman.' So, if you read that story, you should know the basic first part of the story, but it will be different. I hope you all enjoy 'Spider-Man: Aftermath.'

Today was probably the scariest day of Peter Parker’s life.

Yesterday, Mysterio had revealed to the world that he was Spider-Man. Today was his first day going to school with that information out. Luckily, his best friend Ned Leeds, and his new girlfriend Michelle “MJ” Jones were there with him, providing him with the support he needed to face this.

Peter took a deep breath as he and his friends entered the school. Immediately, eyes turned, whispers started, and Peter felt like this was a big mistake. Ned was cowering at his right, although he was trying to look brave. MJ, at his left, had a ‘no care’ look on her face, but Peter could tell she was still scared. They took a few more steps in, and then Flash came up to them. Peter cringed, ready to hear how Spider-Man was now ruined for Flash, his hero, but instead he said, “Is it true?” 

Peter hesitated before saying, “Yeah. Yeah, it is.” Flash nodded, before saying, “Did you really order that monster to attack?” Peter stood up straight at that. “No,” he said. “That was Mysterio, not me.”

Flash let out a breath of relief before surprising everyone. He hugged Peter and said, “I’m so sorry, man. For everything.” A tear slid down his face.

Peter, after a moment, wrapped his arms around Flash. “I forgive you, Flash.” They separated, and Peter said, “Excuse me.” Peter went to the Principal Morita’s office, and said, “Mr. Morita? Can I make an announcement to the school?”

“Sure, Peter. Say what you need.”

Peter turned on the PA system, and said, “Hello Midtown School of Science and Technology. This is Peter Parker, or, as you heard yesterday, Spider-Man. Yes, it’s true. I’m Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. I would like to say that I did not initiate the attack on London. That was Mysterio. Also, even though you all now know who I am, I don’t want things to change. Please treat me like any other person, not as Spider-Man. Feel free to ask me questions if you want to, although I’m sure Ned and MJ can answer a few too.” Peter smirked as he said that. “Thank you for listening. Goodbye.”

School went pretty smoothly after that. People still stared and whispered, but everyone respected his wishes to keep things the same. The bullying was gone, but people who didn’t talk to him before still didn’t, unless they had a question about Spider-Man. A lot were the same as the questions Ned asked him when he first found out.

Lunch went well also. People didn’t bother him, Ned, and MJ. They sat at their table, just them. Everything was going great, until the wall behind Peter and his friends blew up. 

“PETER PARKER!” yelled a man. Stepping out of the dust, Peter recognized Mac Gargan. How did he escape? “PETER PARKER!” he yelled again. “WHERE ARE YOU?” Peter stood up and said, “Right here.”

Peter tapped his bracelets twice, his new suit forming out from them. The black and red suit covered Peter in a few short seconds, and Peter leaped into the middle of the cafeteria. “You want me?” Peter said, shooting a web behind Gargan. “Come and get me!” He launched himself out of the cafeteria, baiting Gargan to follow, which he did. 

Peter leaped off his web, turned in the air, and launched two webs to the sides of Gargan before pulling and launching himself into Gargan’s chest. Gargan fell, and Peter webbed him to the ground.

When Peter walked into the cafeteria after calling the cops, everyone was wide-eyed. He smirked, then pressed his web shooters three times to pull away his suit. He took a little mock bow before sitting down and calling Happy to restore the damage.

***

A few blocks away, a figure sat perched on a building, staring down at the scene of the fight.  
“I knew he would show himself,” they thought. “Now to actually talk to him.” And they proceeded to wait until Peter went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Did you like it? If you did, make sure you leave a kudos! And make sure you subscribe to get notifications of when I post the next chapter! Happy swinging!


End file.
